


Mahou Tsukai Shounen-tachi

by panda_desu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Magical Boys, Mahou Shounen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes boom along with blinding light of blue and yellow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahou Tsukai Shounen-tachi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt in writing for Haikyuu!! Written as a request from a friend and originally posted somewhere else but I decided I'd share this here too. I hope you can enjoy this! Please do leave a comment and let me know what you think!

Something goes boom along with blinding light of blue and yellow. Two figures watch unblinking, ribbons and laces flutter with the wind caused by the explosion. Tsukishima coughs as he moves his hand in front of his face, trying to prevent the dust from being inhaled. "Sasuga Ou-sama. Always going with the overkill." He smirks to his companion.

Kageyama swirls his wand and pats the small plush raven on top of it. "Shut it." he chides and turns sharply to a figure cowering behind an electricity pole. "Oi, Yamaguchi! What was that? Can't you even do your job properly?!"

A boy in blue sleeveless shirt and hot pants flinches. "It moved too fast!" He squeaks and runs to hide behind Tsukishima's tall figure now.

"You should move faster!"

Tsukishima holds out a hand when Kageyama is about to lunch toward their partner, the raven on his wand glows. "Are you going to stoop so low by attacking one of us, Ou-sama? Daichi-san won't like it."

Kageyama straightens up, reluctantly admitting that Tsukishima's words is true. "He's your partner. Do something." He says then and turns around again, ready to leave.

"Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi mutters, voice shaking.

Tsukishima sighs. "Pull yourself together."

"Yes. Sorry again, Tsukki."

"Nevermind." Tsukishima says, taking a step where Kageyama is heading. "Clean the place."

"Yes, Tsukki."

While Yamaguchi releases a spell to clean and purify their surroundings, Kageyama releases a long sigh. Something feels odd. He feels his energy drown faster than usual and he's practically drenched in sweat under his outfit. Their enemy earlier was a troublesome one. That was why Ukai sent Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to his aide but it shouldn't take so much of his energy. He looks down at his hand, trying to move his fingers and something sparks when his thumb rubs along the digits. Kageyama flinches. He then looks up to the night sky. The moon is rising slowly and almost takes its fullest shape. He counts the day.

"We should get back. Can't have Ou-sama faints due to lack of energy." He hears Tsukishima smirking. The taller boy is already just a few steps behind him, his frilly outfit and thigh high booths already changed back in to a hoodie and jeans. The set of earphones Tsukishima seems to always have around his neck is also back to its usual place.

A muscle on Kageyama's temple twitches. He's not surprised that Tsukishima realized his condition but he doesn't need to hear it said out loud, damn him. He closes his eyes and concentrates to suppress his power and his appearance changes, too. No more ribbons, short puffy pants, and cute little crown. It's tee and jeans as usual.

"You do the report. I can't waste more time." He says to Tsukishima.

"Hai." Tsukishima answers without looking at him. He takes a look when Kageyama jumps lightly along rooftops to disappear in to the night. He clacks his tongue in annoyance. It's been annoying him that Kageyama is able to do that even without changing. Some people are born with more power than the others. Tsukishima already knows this and he understands it. Doesn't mean he's not annoyed by that fact. He looks up to watch the moon. It's already shifting to a higher position. Well, one thing he can be very proud of, if he wanted to be proud if it, is his composure. His own energy is almost dried, too and he had to exert himself a little bit for that last blow. He's lucky he doesn't need to go so far away to do his Purification. He huffs. He can't waste more time, as well.

***

Something goes boom. Sawamura opens one of his eyes and sighs exasperatedly. He stands up from his meditating position and notices Nishinoya is already standing up, too. "Stay." He says.

"Is it Hinata again?"

"Probably." Sawamura says as he walks out the meditation room and starts searching for the source of the loud noise. He sees Sugawara is half running toward the backyard so Sawamura follows him. One of the pine trees is taken down. No, scratch that. It's split in half and currently burning. Hinata is lying flat on his back on the ground, not moving. "Suga! The tree!"

Suga is already moving, though. He whips out a piece of paper, clamps it between his lips, and murmurs a spell under his breath. Water starts drizzling from the sky but only around and on top of the tree. The fire goes ablaze for a second before dying down. Sawamura rushes to Hinata and checks for his vital. Hinata is still breathing but he's unconscious. Sawamura sighs in relief and shakes his head. He sits down and puts Hinata's head on his lap. Gently, he places his hand on Hinata's forehead. Something warm travels from his palm in to Hinata's body and the boy coughs.

"What? Huh? What?" The boys sits up abruptly. "Did it work?" He looks around and his face lights up when he sees the tree. "Whoa! Look at that! I did it! The spell worked! So cool!" But his expression soon changes as he watches Suga touching the tree with a sad expression on his face. He must've done something wrong. Sugawara rarely looks sad or angry. The small boy then remembers Sugawara's power and goes pale. He fidgets, trying to say something but can't seem to find anything good. He bows his upper body deeply. "SUMIMASEN!"

Sawamura stands up, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What were you doing, Hinata?"

Fiddling his thumbs guiltily, Hinata looks down to his feet. "Umh...Well...I...uh..."

"Say it."

He bows down once again. "I'm sorry! I saw Noya-san did it the other day and I thought I could do it, too! I'm sorry!"

"You know what Nishinoya did was necessary, right?" Sawamura stares the boy down. "You should tell Nishinoya if you want to try the spell. It's not something you aim carelessly on nature! What if it refuse you for your Purification?"

Hinata feels significantly smaller. He drops on his knees and sits with his head bowed and hands clutching his hakama fabric.

"Go change your clothes and clean the warehouse." Sawamura says dismissively, cocking his head to one side.

"HAI!" Hinata answers. He's thinking to approach Sugawara and apologize one more time but Sawamura shakes his head. Throwing another glance at Sugawara, Hinata walks in to the house.

Sugawara smiles a little at his friend when Sawamura stands beside him, scrutinizing the tree. "The hell was he thinking." Sawamura hisses, touching the burned bark.

"Well, he's curious." Sugawara smiles a little, running his hand along the surface. His palm is glowing slightly. It flickers a couple of time, the glow disappearing, and Suga retracts his hand for a moment before reaching it out again.

Sawamura knows better than to touch that hand even though he wants to and he's more concerned about Hinata than Sugawara at the moment. The boy's power is still so raw and he needs to work harder to control them before Sawamura can send him out with the others.

"Maybe it's best to pair him with someone." Sugawara says absentmindedly. "Not for battle but to train. Just to let him grasp on how to control his power more properly."

Sawamura purses his lips. Sugawara is probably right. Maybe he should talk with Ukai. He pats Sugawara on the shoulder, "Rest for now. You haven't done your Purification yet."

"No, I'm okay." Sugawara throws his friend a reassuring smile. A small part of the tree he's been hovering his hand over has turned somewhat alive again. "I don't have to do it until tomorrow night."

"You're the one who usually reminds everyone not to be careless." Sawamura raises his eyebrows.

This time, Sugawara laughs and stops casting the spell on the tree. "Alright. I'll ask Asahi to help me, then."

"Later." Sawamura says.

"Okay." Sugawara shrugs, once again smiling to Sawamura.

***

Azumane is floating inside a huge bubble. He's careful not to bring it any higher than the trees. The house they're living in is located deep in the mountain but he can't say with absolute certainty that people in the village down the mountain won't see him. That and the wound he suffers from his last assignment still doesn't permit him to use too much energy. There's also the Purification. It's good enough that he can create the bubble and makes himself float that high. It's a bit wobbly, though. Azumane sighs. His left arm starts to feel numb but he thinks he will endure it for a little while. Until he can steady his stance in the air. He can't let Nishinoya goes out alone when duty calls.

"Azumane, can you please come down for a minute?"

Shimizu is beckoning to him. Azumane nods and slowly brings himself down. The bubble disappears once his feet touch the ground. "What is it, Shimizu?"

The girl motions to a lacquered box she's holding in one hand. "Change back, please." She nods to the black ceremonial robe Azumane is wearing. She walks to the porch and sits down, waiting for Azumane to change. A soft orange glow covers Azumane's body and Azumane is already in his daily clothes again. He rolls his left sleeve and offers his arm to Shimizu once he sits down. There's a patch of skin which lighter than his actual skin colour. The wound closed nicely, seeing from Shimizu's expression as she examines Azumane's arm. She opens the lacquered box and takes out a pack from inside. It's made of fabric stuffed with herbs and other materials only those with healing ability understands. Shimizu puts the pack on Azumane's arm and holds it in place with her hand. Her lips murmurs a spell which sounds really nice on Azumane's ear. It sounds like a lullaby. Azumane can feel the skin under the pack gets warmer.

"Kiyoko-san, so pretty~"

Tanaka is suddenly there beside them, kneeling and supporting his head with both of his hands. "It makes me want to get wounded too so Kiyoko-san can take care of me, too."

Shimizu glances at him for a second and looks away again. She concentrates back on her spell.

Tanaka mewls and Azumane grimaces. "What is it, Tanaka?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I just thought we could go together to the waterfall. Noya-san said he'd meet us there once he's done dealing with Hinata." Tanaka says, straightening up his position. "But it seems it will be raining. Maybe we should stay in and go tomorrow?"

"It won't rain until midnight. Don't postpone." Shimizu says, patting the pack on Azumane's arm lightly and takes it aside. "It's done."

"Ah, thank you, Shimizu." Azumane scratches the back of his head. "I'm always causing you trouble."

Shimizu shakes her head and leaves them. Tanaka sighs longingly as he watches Shimizu disappears at a corner.

"Shall we go?" Azumane stands up.

"Ah, yes. How's your arm, though?" Tanaka follows his senior.

"I think the Purification will speed up the healing process." Azumane states. "You guys have been covering more tasks than usual since I got hurt. Nishinoya is anxious, too but fighting with no partner is too dangerous."

A bad memory crosses Tanaka's mind and he mutters sourly. "Don't I know it."

Azumane smiles and pats Tanaka on the shoulder.

***

The mansion is practically deserted once everyone's gone to their choice of place for Purification. It's a process they must do to renew their power. It's a delicate process, too. Their magic is tied closely to nature so they must do it in nature. They choose a place, preferably a secluded one; a waterfall, a pond, a sea, in the middle of the wood, on top of a tree, it can be anywhere as long as they're in direct contact with nature. It must be secluded because the process requires them to release all of their energy before they can take it again. Full moon is the best time to do this since nature reacts to their powers the best during this period. The power that goes back in to them will be cleaner. The place needs to be secluded so they won't disturb other people and of course, to avoid meeting their enemy. They don't have control over their power once released to nature. It's best to be safe than sorry.

Everybody chooses their own place. Azumane, Nishinoya, and Tanaka prefer the waterfalls located deeper inside their mountain. It's quite high and therefore has enough power to endure the three of them. Sawamura always go to the sea. Sugawara, being the one with power closest to greenery, chooses this ancient willow tree near a lake just outside the town. Tsukishima, for some reason, recently changes his choice to a natural hot spring cozily nestled in the deep of the mountain next to theirs. Yamaguchi wants to follow Tsukishima there but Tsukishima refuses sternly so he joins Ennoshita and the others at a clearing not far from their mansion. Kageyama has to go all the way to Mt. Fuji to do his Purification. He doesn't get to choose. It's the only place that can hold and purify his enormous power. Other places will only wither once he's done. It's very troublesome to travel so far every time but at least he's glad of one fact: very few people with great magical power go to Mt. Fuji. He just needs to choose the right side of the mountain and gets his Purification done at the soonest. However, now he has to accept the fact that Hinata also has to go to Mt. Fuji. With a power that raw, it's only sensible for him to go there. Being the perfectionist as he is, Kageyama has to make sure Hinata does it properly.

A feast already awaits when they get back to the mansion. Nishinoya is the first one in. He's still in his magical outfit, a puffy short pants and a top that cut right in his middle with pretty lace around the sleeveless arms. His wand is slipped inside his arm band. It also has a small plush raven, just like Kageyama's, but this one has a patch of additional yellow fur on its forehead. He stands in the doorway, hands on his hips, eyes scanning the dining room. The table is full with food, warm and inviting to be gobbled right away. "YEAH! This the best part of this Purification thing!" he exclaims in to the room.

"Nishinoya, move aside." Shimizu says from behind Nishinoya, brows slightly furrowed because Nishinoya is blocking the way.

"Kiyoko-saaan! I can sit beside you today, yes?" Nishinoya beams.

"Sit wherever you like."

"Oh. You're back already, Nishinoya?" Ennoshita comes in next, followed by Yamaguchi. "Where's Tanaka and Asahi-san?"

"Practicing some spell." Nishinoya answers immediately, settling himself on one side of the long table. He makes a face when Ennoshita sits down beside him. "No! It's Kiyoko-san's place! Go over there!" He shoves Ennoshita.

"What the--" Ennoshita curses but moves away.

The others come in not long after, one after another. They take a place on the long table and to Nishinoya's dismay, Shimizu takes a place at the end of the table with Yachi. Tanaka pats his shoulder in sympathy. Kageyama and Hinata are already bickering on whose steak is bigger than the other's. Sawamura stares them down while Sugawara chuckles happily. Tsukishima comes in last, together with Ukai, their leader. The tall boy takes the only place open between Yamaguchi and Sugawara. He takes his chopsticks and starts eating without much word.

"Tsukki, there's red mark on your neck." Yamaguchi states.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

Tanaka already heard them, though. He leans across the table. "Oooh, what is that, Tsukishima? Water fairy bit you?" He teases while grinning nastily.

Tsukishima blinks at the older boy and answers without blinking. "No. The Mystical Being did."

Every chopstick dropped. Eyes widened. Followed by ruckus inside the dining room.

"NO WAY!"

"You found it? How?

"What does it look like? Tell me! It must be HUGE!"

"Are you sure it's the Mystical Being?"

"It bit you??!! But, but, how did you survive? Shimizu, you should look at his wound."

"QUIET!!!"

Sawamura's voice booms and everybody obeys. "That is enough! You guys know it's his privilege not to reveal anything about the Mystical Being or it won't appear again."

"Lucky brat." Somebody mutters and the others agreed.

Ukai crosses his arms in front of his chest. He stares at Tsukishima. "You're lucky, Tsukishima. Makes sure to treat right or it will leave you."

A muscle on Tsukishima's temple twitches. He looks annoyed for a second. "Yeah. Like I can get rid of it even if I wanted it to."

"What do you mean, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks.

"Nothing."

Something goes boom. Hinata quickly exclaims, "It's not me! I'm here!"

"No one says it's you, dumbass." Kageyama chides.

Sawamura exchanges look with Ukai and nods to each other. "Are you up to it, Azumane?" Ukai turns his gaze toward Azumane and Nishinoya whom already looking at him expectantly.

"YES!" They answer in unison and runs out the dining room without waiting for another reply from anyone.

 

"Are you sure you're perfectly fine, Asahi-san?" Nishinoya asks once again before they leave the mansion. They can see smoke at the horizon.

Azumane nods his head firmly. "Let's go, Nishinoya!"

They pull out their wand, now shaped like pens. Casting spell under their breath, the wands grow bigger and produce blinding light of orange and yellow, enveloping their bodies. They can feel their renewed magic prickling under their skin, as if eager to be released. Azumane casts another spell and they're inside a bubble, starting to float above the ground.

"Go fast, Asahi-san."

"Don't worry about that."

*****


End file.
